


Better Late than Never

by ThedosianScholar



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedosianScholar/pseuds/ThedosianScholar
Summary: And the two of them watched the last of the light disappear together in peace.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hightown Funk 2020





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [russets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russets/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I'd had the capacity this year to respond with 5000 word fics to all of your prompts, but alas! I leaned into the 'Hawke and Varric drinking on the roof' prompt and decided they also need to be kissing in front of a sunset. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
